Not Your Average Student
by obsessedwithleviheichou
Summary: Eren is a homeschooled, 15 year old boy that attends a weekly class with other homeschoolers. Levi is the newest addition to the class, and could possibly be the new addition to Eren's heart.
1. Chapter 1

"Eren! It's 7:45, get up already! You'll be late for class!" I groaned as I rolled over in my bed. It was too early for this, too early in the morning and too early in the year. It absolutely wasn't fair that our class started in the beginning of August. Being homeschooled sucked. It was only August 15th, for heaven's sake. I should still be spending my free time up at the pool. Admitting defeat, I picked myself up off of my mattress and lazily ambled towards my bathroom. Thankfully we lived in a nice house, and I didn't have to share a shower with my older sister. She took way too long in the mornings that I had class, all because of her oh-so-precious college courses. Truth be told, I hated her. She irritated me.

I turned on the shower, waiting for arctic water to cascade down onto my body. It was hot outside, and the last thing I felt like doing was taking a warm shower. Cold showers felt nice, and they woke you up. My mind wandered as I lathered up my messy brown hair with shampoo. How would this year go? I went to some weird little homeschool class. It was small, only 13 students, but it was the closest thing to a social life I had. The kids there were strange, and they didn't like me much. I hoped there would be some new students there. Preferably boys. There were too many girls in that class, and they were all equally annoying. They sang hymns. At lunch. You can't get any stranger than that. The boys that do go there are so sheltered. They are so horribly sheltered that it puts me in physical pain to have a conversation with them. Who am I supposed to talk with about the series finale of Breaking Bad? Hoping for the best, I hopped out of the shower and toweled off. I picked out a nice polo shirt and some khaki shorts, wishing to make a good impression. I had no idea who would be in my class this year, and I didn't know what the classes were either. It was always like that for me.

I didn't care much for school, and Christian education really irked me. So, to get back at the system, I made it my personal goal to oppose every idea anyone had. I was known as "the humanist". I was more interested in humanity than learning about how to live your life morally right. I mean, we all had a set of rules. I believed in the Ten Commandments. They were set in stone, and I didn't doubt that. I didn't doubt them because each of those actions actually, surprisingly, has a reaction in real life as well. That reaction was jail. Stealing? Jail. Killing? Jail. Sleeping with someone other than your wife? Well, divorce probably, but possibly jail as well. Whenever something came up in class about morals, I stuck straight to the humanist definition. It was entertaining to hear phone calls from my past teachers about my behavior. I ran a brush through my hair, thinking of a plan for the first hour. I believe that class was English? How I hated writing. It made me cringe to think of pages and pages of type. There was no black and white. That's what made it hard for me to get good marks, because my views differed from the teacher's. And in this particular program, all the teachers are very much concerned with your "world view", and mine happened to be that of a humanist. Needless to say, they were not impressed. I decided my first point of action this semester would be to actually try. Not submit to their views, no, but put up the best fight I could on my side. My goal was to make them think the way I did. To change their uptight view on the world, and to maybe, just maybe, get an "excellent" on one of my writing papers.

Dragging my shirt over my head, I sprayed on a little of the cologne that my sister had bought me for my birthday. I hadn't really used it ever, but I decided I should at least make a good impression. It wasn't too terribly difficult for me, since I normally had a friendly face and huge eyes. They looked like girl's eyes. I hated them. In fact, if I had just worn a skirt and a different shirt, and put some mascara on, I would probably even look like a girl. It was a disappointing fact, albeit true. I sighed and pulled on my shorts, and picked out a pair of moccasins to wear with them. At least I knew I would be best dressed. I had a red backpack with an emblem of two wings; I had gotten it last year. It looked so epic, I had to buy it. Maybe someone would be impressed by it. Oh, how I hoped there would be some new faces. I grabbed an apple on my way out of the house, and made my way to the car. My mom was already waiting inside. "Eren, please, just promise me you won't cause trouble this year." She asked calmly. Her eyes looked sad. I always caused trouble, of course I couldn't promise anything. "I'll do my best. It's pretty hard though, with all of those weird people. And the teachers never like anything I say." My mom sighed. I felt a stab of guilt. Why do I always cause this much angst in my family? The rest of the car ride was utterly silent, which was the way I preferred it. I hated going to this class, and talking about it only made everything worse. I had asked to go to the public school with my best friend Armin, but my mom refused to let me go. She said it would put bad ideas into my head. Sorry, mom, I've already been corrupted. As soon as we pulled up to the church building, I jumped out of the car and made my way to the trailer that was labeled "401". I guess this would be my classroom. I opened the door, about 3 minutes early, to look inside the class and see that there were no new faces. My own face dropped as I realized that this would be just another boring year. On top of that, I already knew my teacher. Mrs. H. "Knew" was too nice of a word to describe how I felt about her. A better word for my feelings would be "hated". She was awful as a teacher; all she cared about was theatre and writing. "Why, good morning Eren! You look so nice today." She complimented me as I took an empty seat. The class nodded my direction and I nodded back, reaching into my bag to pull out an empty notebook. I loved to write notes though, knowing exactly what was due the next week always gave me some sort of sick pleasure. Especially when people would ask me to give them the homework due, that gave me some sort of sadistic feeling. "Well, students, it seems you all know each other already. We actually have one more student, but he must be running late. Renee, why don't you start us off with a prayer?"

As the short blonde girl started to pray, the door was opened. Of course, I never paid any attention during prayer time so I was the only one who looked over my shoulder to see what the disturbance was. The disturbance was a 5 foot two boy with black hair, styled in an undercut. He was chewing gum, and was wearing a tight black v-neck t-shirt and some white pants that hugged his legs so well they should have been illegal. His eyes were big, but the lids looked lowered in a perpetual look of boredom. His face was free of any acne, and his skin was delightfully pale. He also had a very large coffee cup in his left hand. My breath hitched in my throat when I saw him glance over in my direction. He gave me a curt nod, and I smiled. His mouth became slightly opened, gum peeking out from under his tongue. He raised an eyebrow at me, and I simply shrugged my shoulders.

Prayer finished, and the Mrs. H. looked to the doorway. "This is Levi, he's new this year. Please be kind to him." All the students looked at him, and the girls to the left table giggled. Why did it make me angry to hear them giggling? I had to admit, the kid was good looking. He was skinny but muscular, and I didn't doubt he had a set of rockin' abs on him. He was silent, and he picked the chair next to mine. My heart was racing, and I racked my brain to make sure I remembered to wear deodorant today. "Oi, who are you?" He asked, looking at me. His silky, straight, black hair framed his sharp facial features as he looked at me. Gosh, my heart was beating so fast I was almost sure he would be able to hear it from where he was sitting. Holy, he was so close. I could feel the heat from his legs on mine. Or maybe that was just my own body heat? Who knows. "Eren." I squeaked out, my voice cracking. Levi looked downwards, as if he was checking me out, and then looked back up to my face. "I hope you showered this morning." He replied, immediately focusing back on his open notebook in front of him. What the hell? What was this guy's problem? Showering? What did he care?

I picked up my pencil and started to take notes on this week's assignments already written on the board. I saw Levi doing the same. I snuck a glance over at his hand. He was writing with one of those great ball point pens with the gel ink, the super nice and expenisve ones my mom would never let me buy. He was also writing in a slanted hand, deliberately forming out each letter as beautifully as he could. I had to admit, his handwriting entranced me. It was gorgeous. I looked back down to my own chicken scratch writing, mentally cursing myself for my lack of fine motor skills.

Wait, why did I care? Why was I so suddenly aware of his presence next to me, when I normally couldn't care less about who sat by me? When did the fact that I wondered if he had showered enter my mind? When had I started thinking about how he showered? My heart was beating even harder and I felt trapped. I couldn't move my hand to write more words, I couldn't get up to run to the restroom either. I felt utterly frozen, under the icy glare of my teacher and this enigma of a human being sitting oh-so-close to me. I used my breathing technique I had taught myself for when I had a panic attack, and I started to calm down. I hadn't had a panic attack since two years ago, during a test. Why was this happening now? I was so confused. "You look constipated." Levi whispered suddenly, looking at me with those icy blue/grey eyes of his. I felt my cheeks heating up. "What kind of an introduction is that?" I hissed back, hoping my glare would give him the idea to back off. Instead, he seemed to inch even closer. "Do you need to take a dump or not?" He asked again, quirking an eyebrow. I shot him a confused look and shook my head. He rolled his eyes.

"Levi, Eren, would you like to come up to the class and tell us about what was so interesting back there?" My face flushed a deeper shade of red. No, I would very much not like to talk about what he had just said. Suddenly, Levi piped up with that deep voice of his. "No." The whole class turned to look at him. The girl's mouths were open, and the boys were snickering. Levi turned his attention to the teacher. "I was listening. You were telling us about the schedule for today. You were also saying some sort of stuff about "world view" if I'm correct." Mrs. H. looked floored. My eyes were wide at the sudden outburst of sheer defiance. "Then I believe it is not necessary for you to say anything about your conversation, although it was extremely distracting for the rest of us. Please keep personal conversations to a minimum, thank you." My jaw visibly dropped open. "Woah, woah, how come when I defy you like that you send me to detention?" I said, forgetting that I was in class and this was an adult I was speaking to. Oh, shoot. Well, this sucked. I just openly disrespected the same teacher that called my mom three times last time she taught me. "Unlike you, Eren, Levi was actually listening to the material while speaking." That bastard Jean, an acne faced freak, laughed at me from across the table. I hated him so much. He always accused me of stupid things, and the teachers all believed him. However, they wouldn't believe all the accounts of him sexually harassing the girls in the class. What a screwed up system we have here. "Shut up, Jean. I don't need any of your comments." I spat back. He held up his hands in surrender. "What are you gonna do about it Jaeger? Need Mrs. H. to call your mom?" Mrs. H. looked appalled. I pushed back my chair and I stood up. "You wanna go?" I asked, looking him straight in the eyes. "Sure. Let's go right here." He answered, standing up as well. Levi stood up too, but he grabbed my fists and put them down. His hands were so soft, and his fingers were so long. How was he so strong for someone so skinny?

"Fight after school, you insensitive brats." Levi said, sitting back down. His touch was still lingering on my hands. Jean backed down as well, and Mrs. H. called a break. Everyone shuffled out of the classroom so fast that you could have thought there was a murder being done right before their eyes. I quickly went to the bathroom to calm myself down, my heart was beating so fast. I saw someone behind me in the mirror, and I yelped and turned around. It was just Levi. "What the hell man?" I asked, leaning against the sink. Levi rolled his eyes and went to piss at one of the urinals.

The bathrooms were in the main church building, and they were pretty nice. It took every ounce of strength in my body to not look at him while he did his business. Why did I care how big of a dick he had? I had a dick of my own, I could just look at that. Still, the thought intrigued me. I thought of him having sex with his girlfriend, and then I realized that I would probably be single my whole life. I sighed and exited the bathroom, deciding that school was not the appropriate place to be sporting a boner. Especially when you'd be sporting that boner because you were thinking about some guy's dick. That, in itself, was nasty. Although, I had often wondered about my own sexuality.

To me, it really didn't matter; I just figured love was love. I had never thought that I would be gay though, and I refused to let myself believe that. Bicurious at most, maybe. I still felt major attraction to hot girls, or wait, did I? I didn't know many hot girls in real life, and I had stopped watching porn a while ago. Whatever. It wasn't like I wanted to think about this now anyway. "You look really scared." Levi said, as he studied my face. I could see his eyes trail down and up my body again, and then they stopped at where I presumed my lips to be. He was much shorter than I was, at least 6 inches shorter. I shook my head quickly, No, I was fine. I was totally fine. Absolutely fine.

Nothing could be better, having some sexy new guy stare at me in a hallway alone. I totally wasn't nervous, or scared, or aroused. None of that. Nope, absolutely not. He sighed and walked out of the building. I watched his ass in those tight pants as he left. Every step he took, his hips swayed in such a sultry way that I bit my lip to hold back any squeak I was going to make. I glanced down, and I realized that I was absolutely not fine. There was nothing fine about having the world's biggest boner at school, and nothing was worse than knowing that the new hot guy had to have noticed it. He would have to be an idiot to not see it. I mentally slapped myself as I retreated back into the bathroom. I never thought it would come to this, but it had to happen. For the first time in 15 years, I jacked off in the school bathroom.

NOTE: HELLO! Yes, this is a fanfiction about homeschool. I felt like this needed to be written, for fun and the fact that I haven't seen anything like this. I wanna warn you all, this will deal with typical homeschool things like homophobia, Christianity, morals, etc. Despite all that, I promise you it'll be worth the ride, and it will get slippery and sexual ;D Please leave comments/reviews. I'm not sure how good this idea is, but I want to continue!

oh jeez. I just realized how bad mobile ruined my story


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes, sleep still flowing through my veins. The rest of the day yesterday had been uneventful. Nobody noticed my little episode, and Levi hadn't talked to me the rest of the day. I groaned. Audibly. That new kid had taken over my thoughts already, and it was 9 AM. I got out of bed, grabbed some shorts and a t-shirt, and headed to take a shower. Whilst inside the shower, I contemplated my feelings. Alright, so it had been a while since I'd liked a girl. Probably a year and a half? The last girl I was interested in was this girl I had met at some party Armin had convinced me to go to. To be completely honest, I didn't even remember her name a week past the day we met. She was hot, but she seemed to like Mikasa more. I wondered if they were still friends.

I quickly washed my body, scrubbing myself with soap. I didn't like to have that gross morning feeling on me, especially on a Friday. As soon as I had finished cleaning myself and washing my hair, I turned off the warm water and stepped into a towel. Pulling on my boxers and my shorts, I opted to ditch the shirt today, because it was August and it was warm out.

Like hell I'm going to get overheated while doing some stupid Latin homework. I squirted a minimal amount of toothpaste onto my toothbrush and brushed my teeth. Braces had done wonders for my mouth, and as I spit into the sink I realized that I wasn't half bad looking. Except my eyes. They were stupidly large and made me look like I was perpetually 12. Like some sort of freakish old guy who looks like a pubescent boy. I glared into the mirror, and then I attempted to make a few different faces to see what I could look like if I changed the way I expressed things. It always went back to the same stupid face though, the face of idiocy. That was my face. I accepted it as it was, and I walked back down the hall to grab something for breakfast.

I wasn't huge on breakfast, mostly because I hated mornings with a burning passion. 7 AM? Who wanted to get up at that ungodly hour? Nobody did, unless they were some sort of businessy prick who had to get to their job on time. Thankfully, that wasn't me yet. Or wait, how old was I? My birthday was soon; maybe I would actually have to get a job. I shuddered at the thought. I'd probably go work at some mediocre coffee place or something like that. I didn't care to have some stupid internship.

"Eren! Good morning sweetheart." My mom called from the kitchen. Pancakes? Waffles? I never really knew. Her cooking was terrible anyway. Mikasa must have already left this morning. Good riddance. That girl was always on my back for trivial things.

"Hey." I mustered, as I sat down at the table we had in our eating area. I saw that the news was on, and my dad was also at the couch. My dad, he was cool. He was some sort of surgeon, like a really cool surgeon. He worked on athlete's who's tendons and stuff got screwed up in sports accidents. It was really neat, he let me watch a few times.

"Whatcha watchin'?" I asked my dad from across the room. He grunted. Something on the television must have made him angry, because he didn't respond. Either that, or he was finally fed up with me. I'm surprised this moment didn't come sooner, he had always liked Mikasa more. Instead of addressing me, he addressed my mom.

"Carla, those damn homosexuals are ruining our family morals. I had a patient the other day who came in with his crying boyfriend. Boyfriend! It's wrong, and it shouldn't be legal." Oh. Oh. This was interesting.

"It's disgusting! It makes me sick when I see two girls kissing on the street. Doesn't anyone have a sense of decency? Think about the children they're corrupting." "I just don't understand. You can't be born homosexual. You obviously choose it, and these people are basically choosing a one way ticket to hell. It's so wrong Carla, you don't even understand the crap I get at work for saying these things. Nobody else seems to care." Suddenly, I had an urge to step in. This conversation reminded me too much like class yesterday.

"Does it really affect you? Like honestly, does it matter?" I butted in. Shoot. Here come the looks. First my dad, who turned off the TV and turned around slowly, and then my mom, who almost dropped her "pancake" on the ground. Well, if they weren't disappointed in me then, they definitely were now.

"What did you say?" My dad asked, slowly getting up. I was getting scared. He looked like he was going to punch me in the face. My mom just looked like she was confused. "I mean, it really doesn't affect us. We aren't gay, so why should we rain on their parade?" There it was. The look. My dad had a very good one, and he was using it against me right now.

"Because, these people are making it seem like its "okay" to be gay. In fact, they're glorifying something that's wrong, and it's disgusting to see that something like this has taken our society so low."

"Dad, you need to calm down it really, it doesn't matter. It shouldn't matter. You guys get so riled up about things that really in a

ll existence, do not matter one little bit. It's just my opinion, but I don't understand why it matters so much to you." "Go to your room." I sat there in my room, thinking about what I had said. Why I had said it. Does it matter if you like girls or boys? I couldn't think of a reason why it mattered. I mean, if it was two girls, it really wouldn't work to have sex. Nothing would go into something, and that would be boring, wouldn't it? But I was fairly certain two guys could get it on just fine.

It reminded me of Levi. What would It be like to suck a dick? I wondered what it would feel like. Would you be able to feel it throbbing in your mouth? What would jizz taste like? I'd been too scared to try my own jizz because that was nasty. I know Armin tried once, to see. He read it was good for your immune system or some scam. He said it wasn't too bad, but it was salty and had a weird texture. That thought brought me back to yesterday, when I had jerked in the school bathroom. Nobody had seen me, I had been quiet. I wondered what it felt like to have a mouth around your cock. Would it feel good? It would be slimy and wet. What if the person sucking had a small mouth? And icy gray-blue eyes? What if they had perfect black hair and pale skin?

And I'm hard.

Fan-freaking-tastic. I lowered my hand to the waistband of my shorts, when someone knocked on my door. The nerve of some people, gosh.

"Eren, sweetie, we need to talk." No mom, I need to take care of my throbbing erection. Please get out.

"What?" I replied hastily.

"You know it's a sin to be gay, right?"

"Okay." I said. Short answers were the best when it came to things like this.

"When something is a sin, we don't agree with it. Do you think God would be proud of your little outburst?" Oh great. To be honest, I didn't think God cared all that much.

"I guess not." Good, Eren, keep saying things she'll like. And then, she did something that I wasn't expecting. She simply rolled her eyes, and said,

"You know, it'd be a lot easier to raise you if you actually listened to your parents." Thanks mom, love you too. I shrugged my shoulders and she left my room, nearly slamming my door behind her. That poor door, I'm sure it had feelings too.

I laid lack on my bed, my boner completely gone. What was this? I was so confused. I had been confused before, but not about the reason I got a boner. I knew these things happened naturally, but the one today was not from natural causes. I was actively thinking about Levi, his mouth, his cock, dear Lord. I was pretty sure I was bi. At least. However, I thought back.

It had been a long time since I'd thought a girl was attractive and I simply gave up the notion that one would ever like me. Girls thought I was weird. I mean, I definitely wasn't weird. Maybe a little bit boring, but not weird. I had a really short temper, which was apparently a turn off. I had given up completely, and started to spiral downwards into the pits of PS3 and occasional porn. I became the most average I could be.

Being average became my goal in life. Some part of me changed yesterday though, I no longer wanted to be just average. I wanted to be better than I was, and I couldn't fathom why the sudden change of heart. It was so easy to just sit around in boxers all day, drinking crappy juice boxes, jamming buttons down on a controller and swearing at random online people who shot members of their own team. I had felt like that was the life I had been led to live, a life of mediocrity and half-assed-ness.

Was I actually unhappy with where I was? Nah. I liked being lazy. It fit my personality well. The only reason I could believe the sudden change, was because I started to feel like this after school yesterday. I had gone home, and immediately worked on homework. Yes, I actually did some homework. I came so close to hanging myself afterwards, but I still got a little bit done. Scratch that "little bit", I got done more homework in three hours than I had gotten done ever in four years. It may have just been one chapter of Logic, and then a little bit of biology reading, but hey, it was at least a start.

I wasn't exceptionally good at school, mostly because I never tried at all. If I tried, I bet I could be better. It just never struck me as important, I felt like grades didn't reflect actual smarts. Hell, those girls in my class have straight A's but they're all still as dumb as posts. They don't understand real life, all they understand is their little "fantasy world", in which everything is good, lovely, and perfect. Sorry girls, life isn't like that. Life is a bitch. It's like a paper cut that you realized you had after you used the damn hand sanitizer. It's like that Lego you step on at 3 am, trying to get a glass of water. It's like that text message that you didn't mean to send, that video that accidently got sent to Armin over iCloud.

Life sucked. It had no redeeming value, to be completely honest. I was frequently bored, and I always tried things that ultimately got me in trouble, all because of this boredom. Where was the excitement? The last time I had a true adrenaline rush was that time I decided to jump off the roof of my house at Christmas, into one of those inflatable Santa's we had in our yard. The only thing that ended with was a lecture on safety by the paramedics and a red cast for 6 weeks. You try to be spontaneous, and look what you get. I mean, did what happen yesterday with Levi cause an adrenaline rush? It caused a panic attack. I think that was from lack of personal space though, and he was so hot.

In more ways than one.

I didn't feel as excited as I was scared for my personal well-being. Since when did adrenaline rushes cause a raging hard-on? Never, unless you were one of those freaks with a fetish for adventure. I wondered… I wondered if I was changing to be of more value to Levi. I assumed so, because in the last 5 minutes I had somehow gotten out a pen and paper and had practiced writing the alphabet as neatly as I could.

Frick. This was worse than I thought. If I liked Levi like I thought I did, I was screwed. I was screwed sideways, taking it all up the ass. (Not that I would mind.)

Sorry mom, dad, your son is hopelessly gay for the new kid in his homeschool co-ed group. I practiced writing his name on the paper. In print, and then when I deemed it perfect looking, in cursive. Oh wait, I had never learned cursive. That's right, because I was a grade A idiot, unlike the object of my affection, which was grade A+ perfection with a sprinkle of sexiness. I tried to remember how he had written. His paper was slanted, as was his writing. He wrote with a bony, lean hand, perfectly pale. His hand was so skinny you could see the veins. The rest of him looked like it should be more muscular though.

At this thought, I went to the bathroom and looked at my frame. I was average height, about 5"8. I wasn't average weight, weighing in at just barely 135 pounds. I bet a gust of wind could come up and blow me straight over. (So could Levi.) I was tan, from spending my summer half outside doing yard work, and my hair was getting to a good length for my face. I didn't really have any acne, which was a beautiful thing in itself. I remembered how bad Mikasa's acne was when she was my age. It was really gross, her face was greasy all the time and she had pimples everywhere. Kinda like some of the girls in my homeschool class. At least Mikasa didn't wear bright blue eye shadow on picture day. That was a horrible sight to see, and I was thankful Petra never pulled that stunt again. Was Petra my friend? Shoot. I didn't even realize how friendless I was. I just make fun of everyone, why should I expect to have friends? Trusting people didn't come easily to me. I was always kinda reserved in a way. Once you got to know me, I'd tell you anything though. It was just on the outside that I didn't share anything. I wondered if I could befriend Levi.

You know what? I wondered about Levi. What kind of family he had, was his as ignorant and irritating as mine? Did his value education? Or were they the "cool" parents, who let their kid go to girl's houses for sleepovers and go get wasted and high off their balls at parties?

I couldn't imagine Levi ever being wasted or high. He looked like he could have a higher alcohol tolerance than a 500 pound, 7 foot tall man that had been in the military for 30 years. What did I know about drugs or alcohol? I had been to three parties, and all three had actually had booze and weed. I had never done the weed, but maybe I had tried some beer. Or vodka. That was past the point anyway, and the next day was as horrible as my class made hell out to be.

I actually knew a fair amount about drugs, because they fascinated me. No matter how bad I was at science, I wanted to be a pharmacist. It gave me a sick sense of pleasure to see people buy class 4 controlled substances. Also, wearing a lab coat. That was cool. I had always liked lab coats.

I wondered if Levi liked to party. What did he want to be when he grew up? What if, he wanted to be a pharmacist? What if we worked together? Side by side in lab coats? Levi in a lab coat. My mouth was watering at the thought. He seemed like more of a suit and tie worker though, however I knew appearances could be deceiving.

Evidently some kids in class took a bet on what I would end up as in life, and 90% of the bets were placed on freeloader and the other 10% simply said homeless, jobless, and wifeless.

Joke's on them, what if I had a husband instead?

NOTES: I'm back! On my computer too :D Yeah, I want to warn future readers about the topics discussed in this story. It's a story about a christian homeschool family, so expect pride, injustice, homophoia, and other things like that, okay? all will be right in the end, i promise ^^

enjoy :D


End file.
